


Beach

by Thraesja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraesja/pseuds/Thraesja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Sam, and Daniel on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

Jack yawned and cupped his fingers around his coffee. Dawn hadn’t yet broken, but it was getting close. Mornings like this were what he lived for. Beautiful beach, beautiful ocean, beautiful sunrise. He watched Carter amble her way out of the hut and over to the coffee pot, a brightly-coloured shawl snugged around bikini-clad hips.   
  
The company wasn’t bad to look at either.  
  
“G’morning, sir,” she said as she’d poured herself a cup. She plunked down onto the bench beside him, clearly still half-asleep. “Wow. What a gorgeous view.”  
  
“Yep.” He enjoyed a sip and watched her do the same.   
  
She brightened at the flavour. “Daniel’s stuff? How’d you get it?”  
  
Jack snorted. “He’s on vacation, Carter. This early in the morning, you could train an elephant to tap dance on his head and he’d sleep through it.”  
  
She shook her head. “He’s not that bad.”  
  
“Ha. He won’t get up before noon.” Jack gestured at the pink, purple, and orange sky. “Even if it means missing out on all this.”  
  
Carter smiled into her cup. “Bet he will.”  
  
He pursed his lips. “Ten bucks?”  
  
She shrugged. “If that’s all the faith you’ve got...”  
  
“Fine. Twenty.” He shook his finger at her. “But Daniel’s up within ten minutes.”  
  
“Deal. Just let me finish my coffee.”  
  
They sat in contented silence for awhile, sipping some very expensive coffee and admiring the very expensive view. Finally, Carter tipped her mug all the way back, slurped the last few drops and stood. “Ten minutes?”  
  
Jack nodded, glancing at his watch. “Starting now.”  
  
She ambled back to the hut, seemingly unhurried.  
  
“And no lying to him,” Jack hissed at the last minute, realizing she must have a plan. Probably a damn good one, too. “No stories about alien invasions or NID takeovers to make him move his ass.”  
  
She waved a negligent acknowledgement and went inside.  
  
Maybe ten seconds passed before a bleary voice groaned. “Ngh...Sam? What time is...it’s not even six. Go’way.”  
  
Jack smiled. He was so going to win.  
  
Another minute passed before Jack heard another groan, this one with a decidedly different flavour. “Ngh. Sam. Do that again.”  
  
Or not.  
  
“I think he’s up, sir!” Sam said, her giggle ending in a gasp. Jack didn’t need much of an imagination to figure out why.  
  
Jack sighed. All this time spent with a linguist, and he was still falling for crap like this. And not even from the linguist.  
  
Enh. It didn't matter. He took another sip of his coffee and watched the sun creep over the horizon. He’d give it another few minutes and then go join them.   
  
Might as well get his money’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Amaranth Traces: Sam/Daniel/Jack, Beach. Hence the brilliant title. Unbetaed.


End file.
